The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum, also commonly known as perennial wallflower, which is grown as an ornamental for use in planted containers and in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Erysimum×hybrida, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘HONEYBERRY’.
‘HONEYBERRY’ arose and was discovered by the inventor in 2009 as a naturally occurring variegated branch sport on a single plant in a crop of Erysimum plants which had been raised from seed at the inventor's nursery in Walberton, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The seeds were unnamed and all plants raised from the seed were non-variegated, except for the single plant with the observed variegated branch sport.
‘HONEYBERRY’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2010 in Walberton, West Sussex, England. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘HONEYBERRY’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.